Peach Streusel Muffins
Yield: 12 muffins Prep Time: 25 minutes Total Time: 55 minutes Ingredients: Crumb Topping: * 1/3 cup (67g) packed light or dark brown sugar * 1 Tablespoon (15g) granulated sugar * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/4 cup (60g) unsalted butter, melted * 2/3 cup (84g) all-purpose flour Muffins: * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 1/2 cup (100g) packed light or dark brown sugar * 1/4 cup (50g) granulated sugar * 2 large eggs, room temperature preferred * 1/2 cup (120g) yogurt1 * 2 teaspoons vanilla extract * 1 and 3/4 cups (220g) all-purpose flour (measured correctly) * 1 teaspoon baking soda * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/8 teaspoon allspice * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 3 Tablespoons (45ml) milk (any kind) * 1 and 1/2 cups peeled, chopped peaches (3 peaches) Glaze: * 1 cup (120g) confectioners' sugar * 3 Tablespoons (45ml) heavy cream (or milk for a less creamy texture) * 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract Directions: # First, make the crumb topping: In a medium bowl, combine both sugars, the cinnamon, and melted butter. Using a rubber spatula, stir in the flour. The crumb topping will be thick and crumbly. Set aside. # Preheat oven to 425F degrees. Spray a 12-count muffin pan with nonstick spray. Set aside. # Make the muffins: In a medium bowl using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment, beat the butter on high speed until smooth and creamy, about 1 minute. Add the brown sugar and granulated sugar and beat on high until creamed, about 2 full minutes. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. Add the eggs, yogurt, and vanilla extract. Beat on medium speed for 1 minute, then turn up to high speed until the mixture is combined and uniform in texture. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. # In a large bowl, toss together the flour, baking soda, baking powder, cinnamon, all-spice, and salt. Pour the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients and slowly mix with a whisk. Add the milk, gently whisking until combined and little lumps remain. Fold in the peaches with a wooden spoon or rubber spatula. # Spoon the muffin batter evenly between all 12 muffin tins. There may be enough to make a 13th muffin in a 2nd batch, depending if there were a few extra peach chunks thrown in. Fill the muffin tins until they are full all the way up to the top. Press a handful of the crumb topping into the top of each; crumble it with your hands to make some big chunks. # Bake for 5 minutes at 425F degrees, then keeping the muffins in the oven, lower the oven temperature to 350F degrees and bake for 15-19 more minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. # Make the glaze: whisk all of the ingredients together and drizzle over warm muffins. # Make ahead tip: Muffins stay soft, fresh, and moist in the refrigerator for up to 5 days. Muffins freeze well for up to 2 months. Thaw overnight in the refrigerator and heat up (if desired) before enjoying. Enjoy!!